Love Her in Earth
by Manuca
Summary: [ADOPTED BY Inu'sHardcoreBitchThatLovesRamen]
1. Probations

**Disclaimer: **No. Don't own it.

**A/N: **AU "You are sending us, 6 probations GIRLS, to Earth; to an all BOYS high school. Make him fall in love and the probation girl that makes it first, the world would rule the entire Fantasy World?" Inu/Kag & others Guys POV

**A/N:** Heyas! How are thingys? Well…I decided to write this with DP in case someone would get this idea as well…

In the first two chapters, it will be normal point of view (aka POV). Then, it will be in the guys (Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga etc) POV, settled?

**Love her in Earth**

Chapter one: Probations

By Manuca

_How would you describe your childish illusions?? A fairy? An angel? Or a creature that haunts you nightmares, the devil? Or just a Barbie? _

_If I told you to imagine a fairy…The thing would turn like this: beautiful colorful rainbow large wings, long hair and a beautiful long dress and necklaces and the fairy would grand you a wish and…and…_

_And an angel? Light hair, beautiful white with shinny wings and a pure aura? _

_And the dark creature, the devil? Ugly creature, black or red dress, two pointy horns in the head and a kick ass personality?_

_If you got that right…Then you are _wrong!

_Things will go like this…_

_In a distant and illusory world, imaginary childish creatures would leave peacefully…_

_The fairy, devil and an angel where the most common creatures. They would grow into a large 'population' a get divided in:_

_World 01: Angels_

_World 02: Devils _

_World 03: Fairy and _

_World 04: Other creatures_

_The Fantasy World leaved in peace until a creature decided that there should be a 'world main head'. And, in an imaginary world, creatures wouldn't know what is right or what is wrong. And, like shiny 'peace world' creatures they were, they thought that, a main head, should control the, not anymore, fantasy world. _

_After that, the four worlds fought between them. Not knowing the fight was wrong, that a creature was mean enough to get them twisted… Battles lasted long, so long, that the imaginary world wouldn't exist…_

_That's because, in a childish head, creatures don't fight, they are equal to each other…Children would loose hope and go to the 'real world' wrongly. _

_The fantasy creatures, finally, decided that fighting wasn't the best thing to do. Then, the devils decided to make a bet…_

"Kagome!! Wake up! You'll be late for the chores!!" Midoriko, the main Angel, walked to the probation angel bedroom, and shouted, just like a common day…

She'd shout, go to the probation girl, leave and wake the others lazy in probation angel…

The angel; class 01, main angel: Midoriko. On probation: Kagome and Rin. Others angels' level: more than 15. Respected angel: Midoriko. Other angels duties: protect the mortals.

Probation 01

Name: Kagome /In the World since: 03 months/Why: Died in a car crash/Level: 2,6/Age when died: 15/Power: Rude personality and arrow & bow/How she came: Her grandfather directed her to world 01

Probation 02

Name: Rin/In the World since: 2 weeks/Why: Her parents didn't love her/Level: 1,2/Age when died: 7/Power: She poisoned people by her cute and childish smile/How she came: She had chosen here.

- -

"Sango dear… Wake up…" Miss Eri tried to wake her new probation fairy. Sango died just a day ago. She wasn't so afraid to leave the mortal world…

"Wake up, Sango dear!" Eri said again and just got a '--ve more...--nutes' and a turning the other side Sango…

Sigh when she will know there is no time here?

Probation 03

Name: Sango/In the World since: 2 days/Why: Died burned/Level: 0,5/Age when died: 16/Power: She can control her emotions and punch/kick/slap hardHow she came: She had a fairy Barbie when little

Let her have her 'five more minutes'…Now let's get to wake Ayame…How can she be still in probation when she reached here like two years ago??

"A'me?" The girl just turned and kept ignoring me…

"Ayame!" sigh does she sleeps like a stone??

"---ga…--uga…" Just like always…Sleep talk…

Since she came here, she can't forget the boy that caused pain in her (not that she knows)…

Probation 04

Name: Ayame/In the World since: almost 2 years/Why: When she was unconscious, someone threw her in the sea./Level: 4,7/Age when died: 17 and four months/Power: She can sense wrong stuff when it's not related to her and she's really fast/How she came: Her aunt told her about the world 03

The fairy: class 03, main fairy: Miss Eri. On probation: Sango and Ayame. Others Fairy level: 18. Respected fairy: Eri. Fairies duties: protect the nature and some types of mortals.

- -

"Now, Kikyou, make the double attack on Kagura. And make sure she doesn't have time to protect herself." Nara, daughter of Naraku and the second highest level devil, told her 'almost to be a perfect devil' Probation; Kikyou.

Probation 05

Name: Kikyou/In the World since: 1 year/Why: Suicide /Level: 15,3/Age when died: 19

Power: She can control her emotions and attack with bow and arrow./How she came: Nara had chosen her.

The devil Kikyou, almost reaching the perfect devil level, had long black hair, her grey eyes were emotionless. She had tight black jeans and a white and red loose shirt. Her long hair was in a low ponytail. She shoots her arrow, aiming Kagura.

Probation 06

Name: Kagura/In the World since: 6 months/Why: Tired of being controlled/Level: 7,0

Age when died: 21/Power: She can control the wind and poison mortals, so it will look they are dead./How she came: She believed in the dark

Kagura, probation 06, came almost by accident. She had her hair tied and her red eyes were scary. She uses a jean skirt and a black shirt with red letters. Kagura wouldn't protect herself. She'd use wind in her favor.

The devil: class 02, main devil: Naraku. On probations: Kikyou and Kagura. Devil perfect level: 20. Respected devil: Nara. Devils duties: Let the mortals know the world has its bad side.

- -

A girl, with black raven hair, going through her shoulders, and aqua eyes, woke up in her cat nightgown. She'd change, take Rin with her and go talk to Midoriko for her chores.

She was in a white middle skirt with a light ocean ¾ sleeve shirts. She walked to her probation friend, Rin. Rin was already awake. She had her brown hair loose and her brown eyes told everyone she was sleepy. She was with a yellow kimono. The kimono had some drawings in it.

"Morning Kags…"

"Good morning Rin-chan…How was your sleep?"

"As usual…Let's get going?"

"Sure…"

They walked until they reached Midoriko's room.

"Midoriko-sama?" Kagome asked and opened the door to the room.

"Kags! Don't open it! She won't like!" Rin told Kagome afraid.

"Yes Kagome…How many times did I tell you not to open people's door when not asked?" Both girls turned, just like a kid being caught in the cookies jar. They saw Midoriko, with her black hair loose and a light purple dress.

"Sorry Midoriko-sama" Kagome had her head now down…Midoriko smiled at the girls.

"Girls…Come in. I'll tell your chores"

It was like this since they first day… Hopeless case.

- -

"Morning Eri!" A girl, with long brown hair and magenta eyes entered a small living room. She was still in her pajamas. "Morning Sango dear…"

Sango wasn't so sure about being 'dear', but it would go ok…

"What do we have for breakfast?" She asked Eri with a smile. "Didn't I tell you we don't eat?" Sango looked a little sad.

"Sango dear…Could you make a favor?"

"Anything"

"Could you please wake Ayame?"

"The girl you showed me yesterday?"

"That one"

"Sure"

-Sango is a nice girl. She'd fit- Eri thought.

Sango kept walking trying to remember the way through the other probation girl room. She walked opening every door, and always apologizing when she missed the room. At last, she opened the door next to _her_ room. She sweatdropped and looked inside.

The room was white, with some white and different shades of blue furniture on it. If you looked carefully, you could say the colors did a waterfall. Near the bed, there was a girl, well, only the girl's hair; red.

"Ayame?" Sango spoke softly, trying to not scare the girl.

-She sure sleeps like a rock-

"Ayame…" Sango tried to wake the rock, but still no answer.

"Ayame!" Sang was yelling now.

"Wha?" The red haired girl opened her eyes, confusion. Her eyes were green, you could say; forest green.

"Miss Eri told to wake you up…" Sango then seated on Ayame's bed.

"Is that so?" She turned and, like she was asleep, she closed her eyes.

"Come on Ayame! It's not that bad…Besides, I need help. I can't get bad to where Eri is…Also, today, I start the chores…Please" Sango got near Ayame "WAKE UP BIG HEAD!!" Ayame, in a fairy flash way, was soon out of her bed and already dressed.

"Up Sir!" Sango giggled and they went to look for Miss Eri.

Eri was in the same small living room.

"Morning Eri-san" Ayame bowed and sited "What do we have for today?"

"Actually…As I just got to read this. You need to go the waterfalls." Ayame eyes widened

"The waterfall? Are you sure… I mean…"

"What is so wrong with the waterfalls? When I was little, my dad took me there…It's pretty nice" Sango commented.

"You don't know? Oh yeah, right. You're new. Sorry" Ayame apologized "The waterfalls don't belong to any creature. But the waterfall is near the world 02, the devil. So, its kind scary…" Ayame told Sango seriously. Sango could only make a 'o' with her mouth.

"It's not really scary, it's beautiful. But full of dark things."

"So…Why do we need to be there, if it's full of dark things?" Sango asked

"Just for fun. And no complains Ayame" Eri told the two probation girls, and especially to Ayame who was going to comment something.

"Then it's all settle. You need to come in…" Eri looked what it seemed like a mortal watch "Three hours" She smiled at the girls then waved.

When they were almost reaching the door Miss Ayame told the seriously "And…If you can" The girls turned like something as wrong "Bring me some berries from there. They are actually good for decoration" The girls went to the floor just like anime style.

"Sure" They sweatdropped and leaved.

- -

"Midoriko-sama? Where are you taking us?" Rin asked her superior.

They were walking to a place Rin didn't actually to remember when she was first introduced to world 01.

"To a new place little Rin. It's really pretty. Don't worry" Midoriko opened a door that leaded to a cave "There will be people waiting for you there. So don't worry" She kissed Rin and Kagome on the cheek and gave them a little push to the cave.

The girls walked hand-to-hand in the cave. They couldn't see a thing.

After walking some time, they could see a small light. When they reached outside, they found a waterfall.

"Woooow…"

It was really pretty. Flies flying from here to there, long trees with shadows…And some creatures they never saw.

"So, you are the creatures from…" A girl with long black hair approached them and asked

"We are from world 01" Kagome answered. The girl looked almost like her, just older and prettier.

"I'm Kikyou. From world 02. Nice too meet you" She held her hand "I'm Kagome and this is Rin" She took her hand and then showed Rin "This is Kagura"

"Where?" When Kikyou turned, she sighed

"Kagura. Show yourself. The wind won't always keep you up" After that remark an older girl appeared from the sky

"Wow! Can you do that again?" Rin asked the Kagura girl.

"Anytime"

"Nice to meet you…um, Kagura. I'm Kagome" Kagome smiled, Kagura just nodded.

"You can do what again?" When the four girls turned they found a red haired girl coming along with magenta eyed girl.

"Sorry about that. I'm Sango, and she's Ayame…" Sango said

"Rin!"

"Kagome, nice too meet you"

"Kagura…"

"…Kikyou"

"So, show what again?" Ayame asked again

"Aya! She can fly! When we found her, she came from above" Rin pointed to the blue sky.

Ayame was a little surprised "Aya?"

"Don't you like it?" Rin looked down Rin will call you Ayame-san…if you want" Her voice was broken

"Oh! No, I didn't mean! I really liked Aya! You can call me that, Rin-Chan" Rin looked up and smiled

"So, 'Kura can fly! Show them Kura!" Rin beamed at Kagura

"Sure, Rin…-chan" Kagura told the little girl, said some words and the wind came in her favor. She took a feather and then she went to the sky.

"wow! Teach me Kura!" Rin squealed at Kagura when she came down.

"I don't know…I was born with this power"

"So, you control the wind? That's pretty cool." Ayame said.

"Yeah…"

"But…" They turned to Kikyou; she was silent almost all the time, and now, she told them strongly "Why had our instructors told us to come here?"

"Yes…That's strange. Since my 2 years here, I've never came here. Just heard." Ayame said looking for a place to sit.

The girls followed her. And then, they found a nice clean place to sit. Where the sun shined and the creatures where happy.

"Soo…Like we don't know why we are here. Let's just chat away. So, what do you guys think?" Kagura suggested. The others just shrugged.

"Hmm…then, since when are you guys are here?"

"I'm here since 2 years" Ayame told

"A year" Kikyou replied

"6 months" Kagura said

"2 weeks" Rin said happily

"3 months" Kagome asked looked at other creatures

"I…ugh…2 days" Everyone turned to Sango

"Just two days? And you are allowed to come here?" Kagura asked

"I yeah…" She turned the other side

…

"Why the silence? You were making it so great…" They turned just to find Eri, Nara and Midoriko.

"Master Nara!" Kikyou and Kagura stood and bowed

"Hi probations"

"Hey Eri-san" Ayame waved, Eri waved back

"Hello Miss Eri"

"Hi again Sango dear…" Eri smiled

"Evening Midoriko-sama!" Rin stood and hugged Midoriko

"Hey Midoriko! Why are you here? And who are they?" Kagome said

"Kagome...That's no manner lady" Midoriko looked straight sharp to the girl. Kagome just had her head down.

"This is Nara, instructor from world 02" Midoriko showed Nara. Nara just nodded

"That is Miss Eri, from world 03" She showed Eri. Eri just smiled.

"And for the others, I'm Midoriko, from world 01" She joined to the others…

"But, still, you didn't told why you guys came here" Kikyou stated

"Oh! Yeah, right. I almost forgot. Here's really pretty, you can loose yourself." Midoriko looked around.

"Midoriko, please, make it quick. Father is waiting." Nara said

"Oh! Sorry. Girls, please seat" Midoriko said "Yes, this is big" Eri told them.

"They will know all the stuff?" Nara asked.

"What they will know is the basic" They also sat.

"You see. The four worlds have been fighting for a really long time. You shouldn't know this. But this is important." Midoriko took a lead

"You see…You girls are the only ones that are able to solve this…" Eri continued "So, listen carefully to what Nara say."

The probation girls turned to Nara

"You see. World 02 had this idea, and world 01 and world 03 thought it would be the best. World 04 don't need to know this, they aren't many, so just the 3 worlds. Naraku, my father, told the worlds that, to end the fights, we needed to make this deal. The deal is simple, send the probations girls to Earth and.."

"What? Send **us** to _Earth_?" They all asked

"Please, don't interrupt. It would be better." Miss Eri told them

The girls mumbled a sorry and Nara continued

"Send you probations to earth. There, you'd be a mortal. Just for a limited time."

"So, what's the bet you are saying?" Ayame told them sharply. She didn't want to go back to there.

"You need to make a mortal guy fall in love with one of you. And when that's set, you can come back. And who got the boy to be in love first, the world from that probation girl, will rule the Fantasy World."

……

"Please, don't be like that…It's the best way…"

"To whom? You guys? I'm _sure_ I don't want to go back there!" Sango yelled. She stood and started heading to the place they came

"Stop there miss" It was Eri. Sango turned and seated grumpy near Ayame.

"And, to make things easier, you will go to an all boy high-school." Nara told them.

You could tell they were pretty shocked.

"Soooooooooooooooo you are requesting _us_ to go _there_, make a guy fall in love, and the probation girl that make it first, the world would rule the entire Fantasy World?" Kikyou tried to make simple the huge problem…

"Yes" Eri smiled

"And…We would be the _only_ girls in an _all boys_ high-school?"

"Yes…That would be the best. So you girls wouldn't have to trouble the other girls" Eri told them

"Now that is all settled, I need to go. Father's waiting." Nara walked away

"No! Wait! Nara!" Kikyou shouted at Nara, but Nara chooses to ignore her and kept walking till she disappeared.

"Yes girls. Got to go… I need to see the other fairies." Miss Eri bowed, smiled and walked away.

"Same here. And please girls, don't get late 'home'. You girls need to be in the World Room by night. Bye" Midoriko waved and left the six probations in the, now, ugly waterfall…

"I _don't_ believe they did that……" Ayame told the others

"Same here" Kagura told her

"We are going back…? To…Th-the mortals planet?" Rin cracked and was sobbing almost badly.

"Isn't there anyone else whom we could talk to?" Kagome decided to try luck

"I don't think so. I mean, Naraku is the main world 02 ruler. If he said so, then…" Kagura answered

"Then…We must go…to that planet…again?" Kagome said slowly not believing her own mouth

"Yep"

"Gosh…And I only stayed for two days…" Sango said lying in the grass.

"So you are actually accepting our 'fate', Sango?" Ayame asked and sat near the tree, so she could receive the shadow.

"If there's no one else whom we could talk about it, then…yes"

"You know…Maybe it won't be so bad……right?" Kagome tried to see the light in a deep tunnel

"I don't know…I heard the mortal planet, now, is in chaos…" Kikyou told her…

They sat there; looking for a way…A way to make 'fate' or 'destiny' go away to someone else's shoulder.

-:-

_'Buck dem da right way - dat my policy'_

-:-

_Ja ne ;) Manuca_

A/N There! I mean…It wasn't soo bad right??

You know…

I already have most of the couples…but what can I do with _KAGURA_??? I don't know a couple for her --!!! Oh, and read my other fic, Dark Purify, chap 03 is coming asap!!

Review!

Btw, I don't own Barbie!! Or the lyric above, it's Beyonce! also is being a - - -- and the spaces are all wicked!!


	2. Same bet, Different catch

**Disclaimer: ** No, no and no!

**A/N:** Heyas! How are thingys? I changed the summary and rating to R ("ppl under 15/17 don't cuss" Yeah right. But just making sure!). The new summery (I changed because it wasn't that convincing. I mean all boys-school again?) So here it goes:

**Summary:** AU In S. Preparative Boys College there was no woman to look at. Now, especially from heaven, six helpers or teacher were sent to the College just to shake that. Why? The bet was on. InuKag&Others

**Love her in Earth**

Chapter two: Same bet, different catch

By Manuca

_"You know…Maybe it won't be so bad……right?" Kagome tried to see the light in a deep tunnel_

_"I don't know…I heard the mortal planet, now, is in chaos…" Kikyou told her…_

_They sat there; looking for a way…A way to make 'fate' or 'destiny' go away to someone else's shoulder. _

The girls kept there. They soon found themselves standing up to go to the World Room. It didn't last long till they reached. Sad and angry look in their faces, the probation girls saw that there were just the same people from the noon, but also a black long haired man. He was Naraku, the world 02 ruler, and the only ass that had the stupid idea of a bet.

The all bowed like and took a seat. They were looking right in theirs instructors eyes. You could always tell it was a student/teacher meeting. Just that they weren't discussing grades. The instructors had its normal face that scared the girls.

"Hello dears. I'm glad you could make in time." Midoriko spoke clean and loud.

"Let's cut the speech Midoriko. We don't have time to waist" Naraku spoke. His voice was clearly cold. The girls thought it was better not to piss him.

"My apology, Naraku. Then let start. Eri?" Midoriko told Naraku in a flat voice.

"Right. Girls, we have been thinking, and decided that…" Miss Eri took a big breath "That you won't attend a high school. You will go to college" She said hardly.

"Cool! I always wanted to make lawyer! Then it won't be that bad!" Kagome said breaking the ice

"No dear. I think I forgot some details…" Eri told again sweetly. Careful, extra sweet make people sick.

"You see…You girls will be teachers, or something else, not students. And the only boys is still up, just in a college" She finished again.

"What?" "Why?" "How come?" "And how will we be able to enter?" "Why?" "Please no!" "Why--?" The girls kept asking. They were making it really hard. Harder if you got the thinking.

"STOP!" Nara shouted above all of the questions. "Quiet down. This is not a mad house! Stop and listen! I don't want to hear a single word!" She said straight and hard. All the probations shut up.

"Now girls…Yes, you are going to a college. Why? Because, if you are going to be a teacher, you need to be more than 20. How come? Because we liked this better. How to enter?" Miss Eri told that like it was a joke. She turned to Kagura and said "Kagura, your Earth father will own the college. And the other girls will be your friends. Through summer you guys will be bored and make a bet. The same bet here. And you'll get them in…" She stood walked a bit and continued. The eyes never leaving her "And no, there's no other way…You'll have to go. And I'm afraid you'll need to go now..." She said.

"……………"

"Why us?" Kikyou asked

"Because so."

"……"

"Kagura will have a father. And what about the rest?" Sango asked

"You girls will share a house near the college"

"Eri, I think they should get going." Midoriko stood, hugged the shocked probations and told them "You girls will forget _all_ about the Fantasy World."

"And what about the bet?" Ayame asked lazily

"There's always another way…Now, let's get going. Bye honeys…" After Midoriko said that a _cling _could be heard and the six girls disappeared.

…

"Oh my god!" Eri said loudly!

"What?" Nara asked

"We forgot to tell them the catch!"

"And?" Naraku told away

"When they make the bet again, the catch can be different…" Eri sat

"And what's the catch. Is it that important?" Midoriko asked

"Important? We depend on the catch!"

"Why? The catch just exists to make things harder!"

"Well…But this catch is different! It needs to happen! So the bet can come to an end..."

"Tell us already the catch!" Nara exclaimed. Eri was making her pissed

"The catch is: _they need to fall for him as well_, so the bet can end!" Eri told them small.

It was ruined.

**_Earth – The girls shared house_**

"I'm glad we finished unpacking!" Kagome said entering the living room where their friends were.

Their house was bought a month ago, because they were tired of depending on the family. It wasn't a large house. It had six small rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and an almost large living room.

"Yes. I'm glad I can call it home. I just think I'll have a problem…" Rin agreed. Her room was near the bathroom.

"Problem?" Ayame asked.

"Well, actually two…" Rin said acting uneasy.

"Spill!" Ayame ordered joking.

"Well, first, I'll have trouble keeping the house telephone number. So I'll have to write in my agenda" The girls (Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Kikyou, and Kagura) all laughed hard. Rin joined shortly…"And laughs more secondly…Now that Kagome is finally twenty-two, I think I'll have trouble about her getting my car." She acted all dramatically at saying that. The girls burst of laughing again.

They had met at freshman in M. High. And since then, they were friends. _Rin_ came from a lovely family. She had twenty-one. She was the one who paid for the groceries. _Kagome_ came from a religious family. She lived in a shrine. Now, she was twenty-two. She paid for the laundry. _Kagura_ was the 'spoiled brat' girl. She was daddy's little girl. But she was really nice. She had twenty-four. She joined the girls in this crazy-ness because she wanted some freedom. She had to pay for the house. _Ayame_ came from a sister and brothers family. Her parents left them. So they had to battle for a future. She paid the telephone bill. _Kikyou_ was the annoying daughter of the man who owned half of the computers in the world. She was really spoiled, and didn't get a no for answer. She and Kagome got this rivalry…But now it was almost settled. She paid for the pool and garden people and to those things that got damaged. She wanted to pay for the internet, but like her father owns it, he gave her for present. Kikyou had twenty-five. _Sango_ lived alone. Her parents left with her little brother: Kohaku. She had twenty-four. She paid for the house cleaning and some extras in the house (like the cable TV and some movies renting).

"You know girls? We should see what's on TV. Since we are all tired" Ayame suggested. The shrugged and got a small space in the couch.

sigh twice they looked at Sango

"What's up Sango? Sighing like that can only mean you love someone but the boy doesn't like you back! Isn't that it?" Rin asked with a smirk

"Shut up. I'm just sad" She said flatly and glared at her

"Why then?"

"It's just that…summer is almost over. And I don't know what I can do. I can't find a job!" She said

"Hey, you are not the only one! We are also without a job and bored!" Kagome came in

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for certain beauties, we'd still be working on that ice-cream shop!" She shouted and looked at Kikyou and Kagura

"What? Not that again Sango!" Kikyou tried to defend herself

"Yes! It's not like you enjoyed the job" Kagura came in shouting

"And besides… I know what to do, so our life won't be boring!" Kagura said with a smile.

"Yeah? What?" Sango tried to give her a chance

"We could always go to my dad's college and--"

"No really, and with what money? You know we are with no jobs!" Sango interrupted.

"Listen up, head!" Kagura said loosing her patience. Sango just 'humph'ed

"What's your idea Kura?" Rin asked. She was lazily in the coach and watching the TV; special soap opera.

"Well…You guys could _work_ at my daddy's college. There are loads of hotties, you know. We could never get bored…" She smiled acknowledging the fact that her dad's university held the hottest guys around Japan.

"And how would we get to teach there?" Kikyou asked interested.

"Well…We didn't need to just teach. I mean, someone could be at the library, at the cafeteria and all…"

"I'm in!" The five girls yelled.

"So…To make things better, let's make a bet" Kagura said simply.

"Spill!" The girls were listening intently to Kagura's talk.

"The college is a boy's college. Yes girls, you can drool" Kagura said smiling slyly "And, put things together; when you are in an all boy's college, and suddenly girls appear from nowhere, they would soon be interested, right?" She asked. The girls nodded reaching her point. "So, the bet will be this; the girl that makes a guy fall in love with her first, that girl won't need to pay her bills from the house for a year." The girls nodded.

"And the catch?" Kikyou asked

"There are actually two: first – _we can't fall for him_. Second – we need to hear from the guy's mouth, so we'll know the girl is not cheating. Ok?" The girls nodded. "You guys have until Friday to tell me what you want to do in the college. School starts Monday, so I'll have Friday night, and the weekend to convince daddy. Got it?" The girls nodded again.

"You'll join as well?" Ayame asked

"Of course, I wouldn't miss for a thing!" She laughed. And soon the bet chat was soon forgotten. They returned watching the soup opera. It was getting late and they went to sleep.

The week passed slowly; the girls not mentioning about the bet, but enjoying the ending of the summer. They hang around the neighbor, so they could know what to do around them. Some of the houses belonged to some college students, and some of them were still traveling. Their house was in a perfect spot: fifteen minutes from the college, and the neighbor had almost S. College students on it and near Kagura's father house.

When Friday finally came, they meet again in the living room. It was almost noon.

"So, did you guys decide what to do?" Kagura asked and got nods in response. "And…?"

"I want to be the P.E teacher!" Sango said first and fast.

"Why, may I ask?" Ayame gave Sango a smirk. She got the idea why. But teasing was so fun.

"You know Sango? That's a dirty spot" Kikyou said. Sango just smirked.

"I know. But think: PE requires a short and a bra type shirt. So, the guys can think better. Are you guys with me?" Sango winked. They laughed. Yes, nothing better than PE teacher. The guys would enjoy the view…

"I want to be at the cafeteria" Ayame and Rin said together. They looked at each other and smirked. What a better place to flirt that isn't the cafeteria?

"Then, you two will be in the cafeteria. Ayame will be in the upper cafeteria and Rin the lower one, ok?" Kagura said slowly. And to think she thought her friends would pick a nice hidden place…

"I want to be the school nurse" Kikyou said grinning.

"Ohh and why?" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well…Like it's an all boy's college, think with me: they are boys. They fight every now and then by simple things. They are strong. So they will end up by the nursery. And, the best when you are hurt is when you get a beautiful and a girl nurse to touch your wounds and think you are sorry. Piece of cake. And think more: the nerds are always beaten by the populars. Nerds don't get much affection, so…They can be fooled very easy…If you got my point" She said smiling ear-to-ear

"Nasty idea Kikyou…Tsc-tsc and I thought you'd play innocent" Kagura smirked at her. Kikyou returned with the same grin.

"I won't do a thing. I'll just be walking into class, saying my dad asked. I'll also hang around some of them" Kagura said smiling wisely. "Think: When they found that I'm a girl, and the daughter of the college owner, they will see me. And besides, you girls took all the best spots…" She finished.

"The only one left is Kags. What are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Like Kagura said; you guys choose the best place at all" She frowned "Then, I thought about the library, but I'd be bored to dead. And I also don't image myself with loads of books. The drama clubs is just faking, so no. Computer/science lab: absolutely not. It's really boring to be there. Home economics: eww. Then I was thinking you guys could help me…" She gave them a sheepish smile.

"We'll think" They decided to help, it was not fair.

After thinking like hours, they were deciding the possibilities.

"You could always be with me in PE" Sango suggested

"Nah. You are prettier than me. They would never look at me. I don't what to be second" She winked

"And…Oh god! I think I got the perfect 'job' for you 'Gome!" Rin squealed.

"What is it?" Kagome looked at Rin hopefully.

"Well…You could always be in the detention room…" She said slowly

"Detention room? Why?" Kagome asked puzzled

"I'm really sad I never thought of this before. Look: when the students get detention, they have detention at noon, so you can walk around the campus in the morning. And, in the detention room, you can always make different things. Not just let them get there pissed and get out pissed. You can always think of something to do; like music or paper-note class." Rin beamed

"Ohh!! I like it! I like it really much!" Kagome went and hugged her "But what is paper-note class?" Rin just rolled their eyes.

"Well, most of them, usually, get detention for passing notes right? Then, make a notes class. You won't interrupt the paper passing, but they need to be quiet! And you might as well join the class…they will love you in no time" She finished

"Why didn't I think of that before? It's so _perfect_" Kagura lowered her head. "But like it's all settle, I'll go to daddy's house. I call you guys tomorrow noon. Then Sunday we can go shopping. Bye!" She was soon out of the house.

"Thanks Rin! After all this thinking, I'll go and have a shower. Then I'll sleep. Night girls" Kagome waved and entered the bathroom.

Saturday came pretty fast. They chatting for some reason or just hanging in the neighbor park. After lunch, the hours seemed like they have gotten slow by the minutes.

"Can't she know we are nervous…Why hasn't she sent news?" Rin asked nervous more and more. After she said that the phone rang.

"I got it!" The five yelled and launched trying to get the phone! Sango was faster and grabbed it first.

"Hello?" She answered smirking at her 'looser' friends and doing a L with her hands. After hearing some from the other line she went like "no, sorry. No there was no order" ……………her face was dark "I said there was no fucking order like that!!!" She slammed the phone almost hitting the glass in the little table.

"carefully Sango…what was all that?" Kikyou asked

"They can't be stalkers! They must be joking…It must be that" Sango was talking to no one

"Sango, what happened?" Rin tried

"The dumb ass thinks he can get the best of me! Ha! Girls, I'm going to buy a phone plug" She said and walked out of the house with her purse

"A what?" Kagome asked

"A phone plug is the electronic thing that gets to see who is calling you" Ayame informed her. Kagome did a 'oho'

"But what was all that?" Ayame asked

They just shrugged and went back to what they were doing and nervous feeling came again. And when they were just about to call Kagura, Sango came in smiling cheek-to-cheek with a small box in her hand. She still wasn't aware of her friends looking at her. She soon took a medium black thing from the box, attached to the phone and plugged it. When she was finished, she looked at her friends and anime sweatdropped on her head.

"What?" She smiled nervously.

"What is that about?" Ayame tried now

"Oh. It's just that, when I answered the phone, they asked if we ordered pizza. I said no, and then he kept saying what kind of pizza he had. Then he was going to start a question when I slammed the phone. And now, we have the phone plug, so if the jerk decides to call again, he'll be more dead than crushed potatoes" She had fire in their eyes. The girls just giggled at her friend reaction.

"Right Sango. But now, how can I get my new shampoo if you are the one who buys it?" They swirled and saw Kagura by the door with a smile in her face.

"Don't worry, the plug wasn't that expensive…I can still buy your shampoo" Sango rolled her eyes and said a 'welcome back'.

They were all around Kagura waiting for her to talk. They were really anxious and Kagura seemed like she forgot about the whole job thing. Just saying how she hated going back to her house, because her dad is always showing his new projects to him and how he would like to her continue his business.

"Kagura, stop blabbing and tell us already!" Ayame cut her when she was saying the food there was so ugly, but tasted wonderful.

"Feh! And why should I?" She received 12 eyes rolling then she winked. "Fine. Daddy told me that the college needed some woman help, so there would be no trouble" She gave in and smiled like a cat.

"yay!" They yelled

"But, he said that…" She paused and when she got attention, she continued "That, like we are the first brave females to be around his college…He kind of want us in the College Announcement 'room' on Monday. The students will need to be there, so they can get schedules and the rules." She saw panic in her friends and started to worm in their heads. "But… I told my dad I wanted it to be a surprise. That's why it took me so extra long to get back." The girls sighed and leaned back.

"He also gave me a list of the trouble makers and the 'special' brats. This might interest you, Kags, since you get the detention part…" She said carefully smiling and pulling papers from her bag.

"Let's see:" She said reading the first page

_Kagura,_

_There are a few students in S. College that are know for bad behaving. They aren't that much of trouble, just think they can get away with whatever shit they pull. They are: Inuyasha Taisho, Kouga Ookami, Miroku Houshi and the list goes on. Those three are in detention every day, or at least teachers try. They give excuses, so watch out for spills._

_The special kids are: Sesshoumaru Taisho and Hojo (last name hard to spell, so just look for Hojo). They are not special, just teachers stuck-up and _very_ sensitive. Try not to mess with them. They don't look for trouble, but when trouble finds them, teachers tend to think they didn't saw it._

_Kagura dear, I ask for you and your friends to give a very hard time for them. I'm pretty tired from so many failing grades, and students disrespecting teachers. Calling parents don't help in this case. They are over age and can do what they feel. And I don't want more quitting teachers._

_Most of the students live in houses like you and your friends rented. Some of them share rooms, or house or just a room. I think all of them drink and all. So, if you guys find some of those shit on my college grounds, make sure to give detention and make them see the director. I'll not tolerate that in my grounds._

_Also, I ask for patience. They aren't gone through that 'I hate you and leave me alone' phase, so, just chill for a while. And, the thing I really wanted to as for:_

_Like most of them are pretty much like your ages, so try not to wear that kind of wear that the guys mind in the gutter. It will be bad. Like isn't bad enough for it to be an all guy's college, but to see their 'teachers' in that sexy outfit. So yeah…Not too short winks (It's for your own good)_

_And be sure that: you need to be __7:45__(am) at school. The lunch period will be with the boys and leaving will be at __2:10__(pm). Detention time can be from __2:15__(pm) on. And it needs to last until __4:00__(pm). Also, you can walk freely if you have free time. Just don't wander for much longer, someone might need your help or attention._

_There's no uniform. I just want to say that the PE teacher can wear something that won't make her uncomfortable. She can wear what she feels like, just not too short. I'm advising. There are some wondering hands around. (You'll find soon)._

_Also, S. College isn't like the college's that has one specific subject. The college is just a preparation so they can try real colleges. So, _S. Preparative College _is just more years of school. They enter my college because, if you finish, you get 56 plus to get a better job. They stay there three to four years, and then apply to a real college._

_I think that is it. If there are some problems, let Kaede, the director know first, then she'll talk to me. If it's really serious, tell my daughter to call me. _

_Kaze (S. Preparative College Owner)_

"There. That is it. The rest of the papers are for you guy to sign. The contract is for two years. And the rest is how much you guys will be paid and etc. Settled?" Kagura finished. She looked at the girls that just nodded. They have found job, and they were going to have some fun! "Then let's eat and plan our enter in S. College and for what we are shopping tomorrow. I just hope the malls are open…" She said walking to the kitchen.

"Let's see. After the students get the schedule and the rules, they go to homeroom and wait for fifteen minutes, then leave for their classes" Rin said this on the table, while reading the paper Kagura brought and eating.

"I think I got an idea…" Kagome started to tell her friends about her idea. They soon agreed. Kagura took the phone; "Daddy? Can I ask for a favor?" … "I just knew you were to agree. Well, can you change the schedules just for Monday?" … "yeah, it's part of the surprise daddy. I want you to _-----_" …"Thanks daddy! Love you so much!"…"Same here daddy. And daddy, before you hang, tomorrow I'm going shopping." She grinned and finished the conversation.

The girls went to sleep feeling much relieved. The night passed comforting their minds. And soon, when the rays of sun came to Kagome window, she rolled to the other side of the bed, just knowing that the sun got all her bed. She soon was out of bed and soon taking a shower. When she was out of the bathroom, she found Ayame waiting to use the bathroom.

"Why aren't you using the other one?" She asked the waiting girl while Ayame hurried and yelled a 'Sango's using the other one'.

Kagome went to the kitchen and waited for Rin. She couldn't even cook an egg. So she needed to wait if she wanted breakfast. She saw Kikyou coming with her nightgown. She mumbled a morning and sat, waiting for breakfast. Rin was soon up, preparing breakfast in her yellow bunny pajamas.

"What time are we leaving?" Sango asked entering with Kagura.

"After breakfast?" Ayame tried to get in her chair, just bumping in the table. Yeah, she was sleeping still.

"Yes, that will be great. And if we want, we can just have lunch there and continue shopping." Kikyou said that looking at the egg Rin was bringing to the table.

"Right, then let's eat and leave" Rin said putting eggs in five plates and getting cereal for her.

They ate and soon they were heading to a mall. It wasn't that far. They got Rin's car, so they wouldn't need to carry the bags. They shopped for cloths, accessories, shoes, jewels, school supplies and more. They had lunch at WacDonald's and continued shopping. They saw a movie and then headed to their new home. They organized and prepared their things, closed the house, and went to sleep.

-:-

_I called you on the phone again _

_Just the other day _

_It sounds to me you found your place _

_And everything is great_

_ -New Beginnings (FINCH)_

-:-

A/N: There! The next chapters will be in the guys POV! And do you know about the paper-note class? Last year, we had at least one class for two months! It's really fun, and the teacher also joined!Also, I noticed how _OOC_ I did some of them xx sorry?

MANU.ca (review?)

Reviews:

**StarLightKagome:** I hope now it isn't confusing ;) and yep, the idea came from cupid's Arrow Inc. and some of my drawings. I was always drawing mini-angels and devils. Then I did a butterfly, but I got it to be a fairy! And DP is coming just after this!

**Sieg1308:** Thankies!! You always review, I thank you lots!

**Fiery Demon Fox: **Heyas! Who's Musuo? Heh I actually just buy the manga, because my mom don't want to pay cable TV any more But I'm still in the beginning (like number 18). And I don't like OC pairing with a Inuyasha character, it feel strange. And, I changed the summary. I hope it's easier to get ;) And thanks for reading&reviewing!

**Elfin Kagome:** I'm glad you liked! Thankies


	3. This Miracle

**Disclaimer:** Like I'd own something this great

**A/N:** Heyas! How are thingies? I am glad people liked ;)!  And from now on it will be in the guys POV. I don't know if there will be other girl POV ¬¬. And English is not my main language, so forgive any errors.

_Love Her in Earth _

Chap 03: This Miracle

By Manuca

Inuyasha's POV

_Beeep – Beeeeeeeep – BEEEEEEEEEEEEP_ thud. crash

Ugh, fucking alarm. Why on hell do I need to go to school? Maybe I can skip today… Yes, I think I'll do that.  But then again, the bastard will complain on my ear…And sure hell I don't want that.

My name is Inuyasha Taishio. I am known for my kick ass personality. I go to the fucking S. College preparative. The fucking college is just an easier way to enter normal college. The hell about the college is: it's an all boys' college frown don't ask why on hell I go to that place. I actually failed two times, so this is my third year in that place they call college, so that makes me twenty-three years of this disturbing life. I live near the prison aka S. College. I share the house with some buddies. Our house is the best house in this neighborhood. Yes, I'm popular Inuyasha.

I grabbed some clothes for the stupid first day of college. There was no stairs, so I just made myself to the kitchen, only to find my brother Sesshoumaru aka the bastard and the closest thing I have for a friend: Miroku Houshi. He's a perverted guy who has wondering hands. Don't ask. I grabbed some toast and waved. I can't stay in that house for such a long time if Sesshoumaru is there.

Like I had thirteen minutes until the start of college, I would go and walk. What a better thing to do if you are fucking pissed because summer vacation is over and you'll need to be in a college full of guys? Yes, walk around the neighbor. I know every neighbor around these houses. Most of them are in the college or already passed to another college. There's a mall not far from here, an ice-cream shop and all those stuff for daily need. There's even a phone company!

After walking in circles, I decided to go to the goddamn college. I wouldn't be that late, just ten minutes? When getting into the school, I could see Miroku waiting for me.

Miroku's POV

Inuyasha was coming to me. We are pretty good close. And don't get me wrong! Close as a friend.

I'm Miroku Houshi. People call me perverted, monk… I think they are too jealous. I live with Inuyasha for four years now. I'm in this college because I simply don't know what to apply for in normal colleges. I failed a year, so this year is my second year in this ridiculous BOYS College. I wouldn't be here. I would rather join lovely ladies. But there's no other preparative college around this place. I have twenty-four years of a perverted guy. Yes, old, I know. I just stopped school for a year. Now, ladies, I am back!

"So, Miroku, did you call the chick again?" Inuyasha asked waiving so we could head to the presentation or whatever room so we could get our schedule and get to our homeroom. At least we get the same homeroom.

"No…There was another people to prank. Maybe I'll try later" I said. Yesterday I called this house. A girl answered. Her voice was pretty sexy. Maybe I'll call her again today. I can use that for an excuse, and then I won't get detention…

"Yeah sure. Let's get going" Inuyasha said dully.

"And let's go for another year of pranks" I added. We played a lot with newbies. And we could get out of our detention in minutes. The detention guy was fooled easily.

NORMAL POV

The boys kept walking until they found a place to sit. They were way to the back, so they could take the schedule and hurry to another college day. The college owner was speaking on front like every year, explaining the rules, the schedule, things that can do, things that can't and blah blah.

_"This year, S. College has a special treat to the students. I won't tell what, I don't want to ruin the surprise. As I say all the years: students are not allowed to drink or smoke inside my grounds. If I find about something like that, student will be in a very bad and disturbing situation."_ Mr. Kaze kept talking. The students weren't paying attention. Well, the nerds and newbies were. And after so many blah blah's, Mr. Kaze gave them the schedule and gave a final word that gained the students attention and pleasure: _"Like today is the very first day of another year in S. College, I will allow students to, after homeroom, go to the place they like the most. Everything will be open. Today, 'classes' will go until eleven, so you students can have a nice welcoming back. Now, enjoy"_ He said all that, gave a small smile and headed to the staff room. 

The students cheered for a while then headed to their homerooms. After getting the rules and schedules again, the teachers (who were all males) winked at them and let the students to be dismissed.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Want to go to the field? There are some students going there so we can play a nice soccer against the newbies" Miroku shouted to Inuyasha who was in la-la land.

"Nah. I think I'll just go and see where my locker is located. Maybe then I'll join!" He shouted back and leaving to the opposite direction.

Miroku's POV

I was heading to the field when I saw some of the soccer team coming back whispering about something with this stupid grin on their faces.

"Hey, weren't we playing against the newbies?" I asked. Why are they turning?

"Go and see for yourself, Houshi!" The boy gave me a grin. Ok, this is strange, but oh well.

As I reached the field, I saw a bunch of guys in a circle, what the fuck? When I decided to look, I saw the most amazing think ever: _a woman_. She was backing me. She had her long dark brown hair in a high ponytail. She had a mini black short and a bra type red shirt. She had this thing on her hand and a whistle in another hand. Hu?

I got near and heard what she was talking. She had this angelic voice. And she seemed happy…

"So, you are the _PE teacher_?" I heard a guys ask her. She nodded and answered

"Yeah. I was actually with no job. And Kagura, Mr. Kaze's daughter, offered this job for me" She gave a soft laugh.

"And what is the beauty name?" I asked. I couldn't resist more. I needed to ask her that.

"Taijiya, Sango" She turned. And I saw those wonderful magenta eyes of her. "Nice to meet you…"

"Houshi, Miroku. But you can call me Miro-kun, Sango dearest" I said that with a grin and grabbed her hands. She snapped from my hands and gave me a cold glare. Ohhhh fiery.

"Behave yourself Mr. Houshi. I'm not here to deal with kids" She said angrily. I nodded then I tried again.

"Taijiya was it? Can I ask you something?"

"You already did, Mr. Houshi. But continue" She said coldly.

"Would you…would you bear my child?" I asked grabbing her hands. She blushes and then I heard a "HENTAIII" coming from her angelic mouth and then I felt my cheek with loads of pain, then I think I fainted…

I was now awake and Sango was couching the game against the newbies. I needed to find Inuyasha, he must know about _this miracle_.

Inuyasha's POV

How can this fucking be real? My locker was _almost _BESIDES the detention room! I almost punched the locker. But, aside from my locker be near the detention room, I also have the 'luck' to have it right in front of the _staff room_. There are lockers near the gym, near the cafeteria and near the staff room. Last years I always got in the gym area. sigh It must be bad karma. It must be that.

I was going to have a word with Director Kaede! How could she do that to me!? Me: the great Inuyasha! When I was reaching the door, I heard a soft laugh. Wait: soft laugh? Since _when_ do the teachers laugh like that?? I peeked at the door and listened

"So, Midorii-san…What do you think so far?" The teacher from history asked

"From what I could see, this college is huge! I think I'll get lost" She laughed. What a strange but comfortable laugh.

"You will get to know. Do you want a tour?" The teacher asked again

"I think I'll want a tour" She said.

"Then I'll get someone to walk you around. I can't leave the staff room…Students might need some help" I heard. Yeah, like shit they would ask for your help.

"Alright! I'll walk, and if I find someone, I'll ask for a tour" She said cheerfully. I could hear a chair noise moving. I knocked the door, I must see this girl. The teacher from history opened for me.

"Ah, Inuyasha! Here so soon? What brings you here?" He asked.

"Why is my locker near the staff room? Every other year I got near the gym!" I shouted.

"Maybe you can ask Kaede-sama latter. Now, would you tour Midorii-san around the college? I don't want her to be lost" Her? I just nodded. The teacher swirled and said "Midorii-san? I found you a person to look around" The girl just said an 'I'm glad and a thank you'. I don't know why, but I went and waited for this Midorii person leaned in my locker. I was looking at my shoes when I heard clicking sound from the door.

"…Hi! Are you the guy who will tour me around?" The girl asked. My head went up. I didn't see a girl, but a woman. She had long black hair, gray eyes and the strangest smile on her face. She was in white jeans and a white thigh shirt. You could see she was filled great. I just nodded. She thanked.

We kept walking in silence. It was way uncomfortable. Then, to break the ice, I decided to ask.

"What's your name?" She looked at me surprised then looked ahead.

"Midorii, Kikyou…" Was she always…I don't know, distant? Or was it coldness?

"Keh!" I replied. We kept walking. I showed the classes…

"Why are you here, Midorii?" I asked. I think I should've said Midorii-sama, it would show respect. She would have liked…And what do you care?

"I'm the _school nurse_" She said emotionless.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded

"Yes. Mr. Kaze wanted a nurse, because there was some problems just with the school doctor, Mr. Taishio" She replied. Problems? Oh right. The problems with beaten newbie…

"How do you know my name?" I asked again. I didn't tell her.

"Mr. Taishio…Mr. Kaze gave me a list of troubled guys. And, as I remember Inuyasha Taishio was the first one. And the history teacher said your name…"

"I see…" I couldn't believe they did that!

Then I heard the bell. I excused myself, Miroku needed to know this.

Miroku's POV  

I was walking around the school. It was some time now and where was him? Then I heard the bell. He would be sure in the upper cafeteria. Well, at least I guess. I thought a little more and came to a conclusion: he'd definitely be there. The menu is better.

As I reached the cafeteria, the guys were all whispering about a girl that became a teacher. Then I saw Inuyasha seated near the sakura tree. He was nervous, you could see just by looking in his face. And besides, he wasn't even with a tray in hand!

"Hey, Dog Bog! What's up?" After the nick I shouted, he soon turned to my direction and then, when he found it was I, he sighed.

"You won't believe!" Both of us said.

"You first, Dog Boy" Whatever it was, he could always go first. My news was much better.

"There's a new nurse" He said paled

"And?" What is the big deal? It's just a nurse. I went and quickly grabbed a juice and some chips.

"It's a girl" I spilled my juice. coughcough

"What?" No way!

"Yes! Her name is Midorii Kikyou! She said Mr. Kaze employed her because the school doctor was having some problems"

"oh god!" I said shocked.

"Yes, I know…Now the newbie will have a girl to take care of them… Now, what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"There's a new PE teacher, and it's also a girl" I said that. Inuyasha eyes widened.

"And that's not all: the cafeteria guy was replaced by a girl, as well" When I looked, there was Sesshoumaru standing with a tray in hand.

"No way!" Inuyasha said not believing

"Uhh…guys?" When we all looked, there was Kouga Ookami, Inuyasha's rival. They weren't very close, but Kouga also lived with us "There's a girl in the down cafeteria"

"Hey, fellow mates!" We anime sweatdropped. It was Hojo. He was clumsy and almost retarded. He could be a nerd, but, like he lived with us, he wasn't. "Did you hear the college have a new detention teacher? I couldn't believe it! Some student was sent to the detention room and found this girl. He was there because he wanted to put a gum in the teacher seat…And after he found that he came running." He finished and joined us.

_What was happening? _

NORMAL POV

The students soon founded out that there are female teachers around the school. So, there wouldn't be any problems, there would be an explanation.

The staff made sure the students reached the conference room. There, they saw a girl and a microphone in her hand. She had her hair in a bun like. She had ruby eyes. She was in black jeans and gray shirt. She started talking after the students quiet down.

"Morning guys. I'm Kagura, Mr. Kaze's daughter. As you can see, there happened to be some changes. My friends here needed a job, so I asked my dad about it, and he said it would be great to have female teachers or helpers around. Every new staff will come here and make a little presentation." She said that and called Sango. Sango thanked and started talking.

"Hey pals. I'm Taijiya, Sango. Some of you saw me in the field. For those who don't know, I'm the new PE teacher. I want to say I don't admit failing in any kind. Also, games season will open after winter break." She said that, waved, gave a small smile and seated in the first row.

Then a red-haired girl in two high ponytails came. She was with a jean skirt and a dark green shirt, matching her forest green eyes. "Hello guys!" She cheered, "I'm Ayame Atashi. I'm in the upper cafeteria. I'll be glad to serve your food!" She laughed a little then gave a nice to meet you and left.

Then a brown-eyed girl came. "I'm Rin Yuki. I'm also in the cafeteria just that is the lower one. Hey, Ayame! Let's make a deal…If Kagura allows" She turned to Kagura. Kagura then nodded in approval.

"Like, there are two breaks; I suggest that the lower cafeteria is for the first break and the upper cafeteria for lunch. We could work together" Rin said that. Ayame smirked then nodded. Kagura just nodded. "So guys, now don't forget that, ok?" She waved and returned to her seat.

Then, a woman with large black hair appeared. She was in a nurse outfit. "Hi. I'm Midorii Kikyou, the college nurse. I want to say that, if you are mental or physical hurt, come to me. I can help as much as the doctor. If it's too damaged, then I will help in my ways with the college doctor." She said that not glancing at no one. She was cold. She then let the other girl take the microphone.  Inuyasha immediately saw that she was almost like Kikyou, the new nurse.

She was in baggy jeans and a black thigh shirt with a: 'Only play with fire' in metallic dark blue.

"Hey! I'm Kagome Higurashi. The detention teacher" She said that cheerfully. After she said that, she received shocked expressions. "I don't want to see you guys there! Behave!" She giggled then continued "College is not a place to joke around. If you ever step on my rooms' floor, be aware that things won't get easy. I ask the teachers to put in a paper why the student is going to the detention room. There will be no way out." She said that straight "the only way out is: 1; someone close to you or you are dieing. 2; you have a medical paper. And if you have, I want the doctor's phone. 3; give me some reason to let you out. After that, no other word can let you out" She finished and seated.

Kagura then again took the microphone "Then, that's it. Like my father isn't always here, I'll be walking around the grounds, so later I can tell him stuff. I don't like misbehaving. The new staff can help you in any way. If you hear the school bell, you have until 2:30(pm) to be out of the college, or to get in the detention room. And let me tell you guys; I hate people that don't respect the rules." After she said that, the bell rang. "You know…I'll allow a free period. Don't forget that tomorrow, the college is back to its normal way" She then called the girls and headed to the staff room.

GUYS FREE PERIOD

"Did you see?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…"Inuyasha answered taking a seat next to him.

"Who's hotter?" Miroku asked again with dreamy eyes

"The girl with a gray shirt" Hojo said reaching for a yogurt.

"I think the detention girl looks incredible hot" Kouga said looking at the sky.

"Same here" Inuyasha added in a small voice, just so Miroku could catch.

"I think the girl from the cafeteria" Sesshoumaru said to no one.

"The lower or upper cafeteria?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru interested in a guy is somehow a miracle.

"I think her name was Yuki" He said that then remained quiet.

"You know…Sango is the best. Imagine her in every PE class…" At Miroku's comment they all nodded.

"What about the nurse?" Kouga asked

"Too cold and no expression" Miroku and Sesshoumaru said. Kouga agreed.

"She looks like the detention girl" Inuyasha told them. At this they all nodded.

"Why would they come here just now?" Hojo asked finishing his natural yogurt.

"I heard that Sango couldn't get a job, and like Kagura's her friend, she asked Mr. Kaze to work here" Miroku said thoughtfully.

"But why here?" Hojo asked again

"Didn't you hear Mr. Kaze's daughter? She said that it would be good to have some females around. And I don't complain." Kouga said grinning.

"Hey, let's walk. My leg hurts" Inuyasha said and stood. The guy's just sweat dropped.

They kept walking with no place to go. Bugging here and there, messing with newbies, visiting old classes… That was until they got near the staff room.

"Hey, let's see what they are planning" Miroku suggested and got his head glued to the door trying to listen something. The guys followed, not intentional.

"So, 'Gome…Tell us" Ayame asked Kagome

"There's nothing to tell. The campus is extra huge. I almost got lost" She answered

"We didn't asked about that 'Gome…You know what we are talking" Sango came

"I know. But I don't want to listeners know about it" She said, ran to the door and opened it. The boys didn't have time to react; they just fell in their faces.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagura hissed

"We were just passing by?" Miroku tried

"Now, come on in. I don't want to hear" Kagura said. The guys nodded ashamed. They sat in the couch or in the chairs.

"Hey 'Gome. How did you do that?" Rin asked

"Do what?" Kagome asked lazily

"The hearing. How did you know they were there?"

"I heard some foot steps stopping by the door. And then someone whispered. After training to guard my shrine, I think I got good at it" She replied in the same bored one.

"And guys?" She asked to the boys. They looked at her. "Tomorrow at three in my room, and I don't want to listen" She then turned to her friends "I'm leaving. I'll be waiting for lunch Rin!" She waved then left.

"Really guys…Second day are you guys are already in detention?" Ayame asked and laughed. Rin joined her. Sango just ignored them.

"Hey…What are your names?" Rin tried to make a conversation.

"I'm Miroku, pretty lady" Miroku said taking Rin's hand. Sango walked over them and whacked him on the head. He yelped in pain. "He would have asked to bear his child" Sango gave him a meaningful look.

"Kouga" He glared at Ayame who glared back.

"Inuyasha" He said who looked at the room but didn't find the nurse. Why was he looking for her anyway? He thought.

"Hojo" He said with a smile on his face.

"Taishio, Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru said standing and getting out of the room. The guys did the same but they heard a 'No wonder they are already in detention…It's them; the trouble makers' from Kagura.

They closed the door and walked to some other place. It was almost time to get home and eat a nice lunch made by Miroku. Ok, that was not an option, but then again…They could go and order something good to eat.

-:-

With so many crossroads,

I'm always lost,

But though sometimes I wander

And sometimes I fall off the path

I'm living the present

Clashing with others,

Accepting others...

Even when I grow up

I'll never forget

--CardCaptors Sakura Movie Theme 1

-:-

End

**A/N:** Heyas!!! That was how they met her! Thanks for those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! Also, Kagura's pairing is decided. She'll be paired with **Musuo**, but someone help me on this character? I only know a few about him (ok, I just saw an image about him, and a little description, but there's nothing more about him!)

-:-

_Elfin Kagome:_ Thanks you! Don't worry; just to know you are reviewing is great!

_Sieg1308:_ I'm really happy that you liked! Thanks for reviewing!!

_yukari-nikxXx_: Yay, one more supporter!! Thankies!

_Liarra:_ hahaha I now I should write more, but still…I don't plan the chapters, so it's kind slow and all! I'll try to write more just for you then! Thanks for the review!

_Jen:_ There, the guy's reaction! You know…You can do fics like these, just have a solid plot and then your imagination fly! If you need any help, count on me! And thankies for the reviews!

_StarLightKagome_: Heyas!! Hah, I also can't get to review in the moment I read. I'm glad you reviewed! I hope your throat is better! My mom isn't at home when I review. I'm kind of glad, or else I wouldn't be able to review!! I'm glad you use the nick now! ;D!!


	4. Distorted Images

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Not even the trees.

**A/N:** sigh…I hate what is doing to the spaces!! Also, I'm looking for a **beta**. I just see my grammar after posting the chap P, so yeah...If you want to beta LHIE, tell me on a review! **Changes:** Also, I'll make this _AUTHORSPOV_, just sometimes in a character POV (because a reviewer wants to know both sides of the fic!

_**Chap 04:** Distorted Images_

_They closed the door and walked to some other place. It was almost time to get home and eat a nice lunch made by Miroku. Ok, that was not an option, but then again…They could go and order something good to eat. _

They had been walking around the college grounds, getting annoyed every time they heard students talking among them about the 'new hot helpers'. It almost seemed like those guys didn't know what a woman was…scratch that-- what a group of _pretty hot_ women was. They heard things like 'now I'll get in detention' or 'how can I look sick? Or hurt…? Hey, punch me!', or even these 'I'll eat double just to look at that beauty goddess eyes.' Or 'She'll walk around school? I'm out of classes then!' They heard the nerds a 'now I won't go to the library just to see that PE teacher!'

It seemed that the girls did a drastic change in the males inside the College. Students from different 'social space' were talking among them (even if the topic was those girls).

"I can't believe! I got my first detention!" Hojo said as they walked home. The guys just stared at him. "We are the _trouble makers_! We need to do something special about it!" Hojo was getting happier every second they walked. The guys ignored him.

"I can't believe _I _got detention." Sesshoumaru said monotonically. "First day, no less." He sighed and walked to his room. The guys were also wondering why eavesdropping was a thing to get into detention…If they didn't' hear much. "You know? We should get an idea of how to escape from tomorrow's detention. She's a girl…Its easier to fool." Miroku told the guys. They agreed to that.

"Who's making lunch?" Inuyasha asked. "Miroku's turn." Kouga answered. They sighed. "What kind of pizza should we order?" Sesshoumaru asked coming with fresh clothes.

* * *

"I can't believe you gave them detention, Kags!" Rin told Kagome while she was preparing lunch. "They were eavesdropping." She said from her seat, looking at a magazine. "But that isn't a reason for detention." Sango said across Kagome, looking at her plate. "What if they heard about 'that'? If they heard something like we are into, they'd soon hand us." Kagome got her point with that. 

"Kagura, Ayame, Kikyou! Lunch's ready!" Rin shouted from the door. "Thanks for the food!" Kagome and Sango happily cried and started to eat. Kagura, Ayame and Rin joined shortly. "Hey, where's Kikyou?" Kagura asked looking at a missing seat on the table. The others turned and now they noticed she was missing.

"At her dad's, maybe." Kagome suggested. "On Mondays?" Kagura replied. They looked at the missing figure in the table, shrugged and started to eat again. "She'll come." Sango said mouth full. The girls nodded.

After a while, a bang came from the leaving room and suddenly, Kikyou was with the girls, plate in her hand. She sighed "Would you guys believe I got over twenty patients with 'fake' sickness, painless wounds…etc?" She asked while seating.

"I can imagine. After that speech you did (_'if you are mental or physical hurt, come to me. I can help as much as the doctor.'_) I was wondering when they would come and talk to you." Ayame said while washing her plates. "Well, students came with fake wound, fake headache…A crying student came saying her was almost homeless. That his parents were getting divorce and that he couldn't tell his friends because he'd be mocked." She said after eating some. "I called his supposed friends and I found it was a fake history." The girls were laughing their head off. "That is one of billions!" Kagura told her, repeating her portion. Kikyou just sighed.

"I heard you gave detention already, Kagome…Is that true?" Kikyou asked while glancing at her 'friend'. "Yes…The troubled guys were eavesdropping us." She told Kikyou not looking at her. "I see…" Kikyou continued eating.

"What if we saw something in the TV? It's been a while since we gathered for some movies!" Sango asked. "On a Monday? If I can remind you, tomorrow you need to be up at seven." Rin replied. "And…? Nothing that an alarm can't handle." She replied preparing the microwave popcorn. "Sure then!" The girl joined.

The girls stayed watching nothing until three. They, firstly, were watching this sweet, romantic, passionate type movie while Sango got bored and changed. Curiously, it ended in a kid channel and the girls started mocking each other about 'how chubby they were when they were kids'. Then, they decided they wanted cookies and almost burned the kitchen. After, they wanted to talk and chatted about whatever came into mind. They were really tired and some of the girls ended on the couch.

* * *

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thud 

"Wha…?" Sango opened her eyes and looked around. "SHIT!" She yelled after looking at the alarm. She ran to each room yelling. "It's _eight forty_! Girl, wake up!" She got quick in ten seconds, got money and dashed to school. She had a class at eight! She went cussing till school appeared.

(Back to the Girl's House)

"Gosh, Rin!! Wake up! We start selling at twenty past nine!" Ayame was shouting at Rin's ear while Rin lazily dressed. "And what will I eat?" Kagome pouted from the door. "Come with us and we give you something…Then you pay." Ayame told her. "You are making me pay?" Kagome asked horrified. "Yes, or else Mr. Kaze will take our money. Rin, come on already!" Ayame shouted again. They dashed to the school.

"What about you, kikyou? Don't you need to be there to take care of the 'patients'?" Kagura asked appearing in Kikyou's bedroom. Kikyou was searching for something in her wardrobe. "I only have one nurse outfit. Yesterday I forgot to take it while joining for the movies! Now, I need to find white pants!" She said looking again. "I have one. Look in the last drawer." Kagura told her. Kikyou ran to the room, got a quick shower and was soon in school.

"You know? I'll go now and eat something in the cafeteria."

* * *

(_Seven ten_ – Guy's House)

"Ramen is ready!" Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen. The guys anime sweatdropped and looked at what they had for 'breakfast'. "Is this all you can do?" Kouga asked from his seat. "If you don't want, don't eat." Inuyasha snapped. "Then I'll have a decent thing to eat in the school cafeteria." Kouga told him and got up. "The school isn't open until seven thirty and the cafeteria is only open for the first break." Miroku told him. "Maybe those workers are already there. I heard that the staff needed to be early in school."

Kouga waved and left. "I'm eating in the bakery from the main street." Sesshoumaru said leaving. "The main street is like half an hour from here…." Hojo told him. Sesshoumaru just left. Inuyasha looked at those who were left. "Do you guys want Ramen?" They nodded and started to eat. "It isn't the best but it full your stomach. I think I'll buy something in the cafeteria." Miroku told them. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Maybe we should get going… It's seven thirty." Hojo said with his backpack with him. The guys just nodded and followed him.

"What do you have for first period?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "I think its PE…Myabe, I really didn't look at my schedule closely…" Inuyasha shrugged. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku got starry eyed. "Just making sure." He answered with a smile in his lips. "Why are you so happy?" Inuyasha asked again. "I get to see dearest Sango" He danced happily. "And that is my problem how…?"

"Well…I just feel it will do a great deal with the guys…" Inuyasha eyed him slowly. "You know, like giving them some encouragement… We don't win for ages!" Miroku beamed at him. "Maybe it will motivate them to win and impress her!" Inuyasha eyed him suspicious. "First of; you don't know if we loose for ages. You are here just for a short period of time. And who can guarantee us that she'll encourage us?" Inuyasha asked him. "You don't need to tell me that." Miroku scowled him.

"Then you'll join our team, Houshi?" The football captain asked from behind them. "I'm afraid no…I play for fun." Miroku told him. "Too bad. I heard Sango would couch with our football couch…." He told them and ran ahead. "She'll? Maybe I could join…I mean, I'm not that bad…" Inuyasha glared at him and left annoyed. "What happened?" Miroku asked Hojo who shrugged. The reached the college just in time for the bell. They, and the rest of the guys, got into homeroom and counted the minutes until next period came.

_Kouga's POV (seven-thirty)_

How does that mutt eat that stuff for breakfast? Ramen would be good maybe for dinner but for _breakfast_? We should hire a maid. Maybe she could prepare breakfast and leave it ready…

I reached school and as Miroku told me…School was open, yes…But just with some of the employers. I headed to the cafeteria and found it was closed. sigh what a luck. Maybe if I asked for that girl in the staff room…Maybe she can sell me something?

I went to the staff room and found just some teachers. "Excuse me, Mr. Ookami…Is something wrong for you to be here?" Some teacher asked. Was him the drama club teacher? "I wanted to ask if the workers from the cafeteria are already here." I asked. Why is the guy eyeing me like that? "No, sadly. We are here since seven and not a single of _them _showed…" The teacher told me. Not of them? Was he referring to the women? I nodded and left. Oh boy, I'm hungry!

_Normal POV (Eight-thirteen)_

"Why is she late? We are here for twelve minutes and no sign of her…" One of the students told his friends.

They were in the backfield waiting for Sango. They waited and nothing… "Do you think it was a prank?" one of them asked. This caused a laud chatting (ones ignoring the fact that the teacher isn't there, others looking around and others too sad to notice something). "Do you think it was just for yesterday?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him and shrugged.

"You know what? Let's play. Maybe she's testing us. Maybe she is here but we can't notice here…" Someone said. They had a mutual agreement and started playing (making sure to look around every second).

Inuyasha saw Kouga catching with them and waved at him. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked him. "I waited and nothing from the cafeteria girls." To prove that, his stomach did a slightly hunger sound. "The PE teacher isn't here as well…" Inuyasha told him casually. "Do you think it was a joke from Mr. Kaze?" Inuyasha looked at him. "Why would he do that? Maybe something happened and we don't know it, yet…" They just resumed to that.

* * *

_Eight-fifty_

They were playing when they heard the whistle. They looked and saw their teacher, hot Sango, running towards them. The panted and then told the guys to listen to her. "I'm really sorry for not coming earlier…I overslept…" She told them sheepishly. "Then you aren't leaving?" One of the students asked. "Leaving just when I just got here…? Well, if you want, I can ask the last teacher to come back…" She told him the other gave her a chorused 'no'. She smiled. "Then you guys can continue whatever you were playing. I won't be able to coach because I'm late… I'll be there is something happens…" She pointed to a place with a shadow and a bench to sit. They just nodded.

Miroku went to talk to her but she ignored him.

_Nine-fourteen_

"Come on, Rin! Don't be so lazy! We need to organize this stuff and get ready because they are to come about now!" Ayame had dragged Rin to school and started preparing stuff in the lower cafeteria. Kagome and Kagura soon joined them, saying they would help. Like yesterday they didn't arrange the cafeterias, now they had to make it in a speed time so Rin and Ayame could start working.

"Ayame, when we sell we prepare the stuff and all, but what about the money?" Rin asked. "If you guys want…I can help getting the money." Kagome suggested. They looked at Kagura "it'll be appropriated. But I don't know if dad can pay you a little more…" She told them. "Don't' worry about the money. I can do that in lunch as well…" The girls thanked her and just after the bell rang they finished.

_Nine-twenty three_

"I want fries and a soda." Some guy gave Kagome money, she handed him a plastic paper with 'paid' and told him to ask again to some of the girls. Before he went, he winked at her. That was the routine; they asked for the food, she gave them the plastic paper, she'd smile, receive a wink or questions about her. This was tiring her. "What can I get you?" She'd heard Rin or Ayame say.

"Yes?" She turned to the next person in the line. She found herself looking at one of those guys from yesterday. "I want a yogurt." He told her, handed his money and she gave him the plastic paper. He smiled and left. sigh One less, she thought. She went, placed the money. She was heading back when she heard 'Where's the lazy woman to take my money?' she walked sharply toward him. It seemed like the whole bunch of troublemakers were behind that guy. What, she thought, they walk together?

"Yes?" She said politely, trying to maintain her temper. "I want chips." He tossed his money, grabbed the paper and left. She was about to hiss at him. "Don't mind him…He's a bit tempered." She looked at saw this gorgeous. "I'm Kouga." He took her hand and kissed it. Kagome dismissed her shyness. "I'm Kagome." He just nodded. "What will you like?" She asked. "Is there sandwich? I want two sandwiches and coca-cola." She nodded and gave him the paid paper. He left.

"If you don't mind, lady…But I want a sandwich." Kagome eyed him took his money but got away as soon as possible. It continued this way until the bell rang. Students may say that break goes pretty fast…but to whom is working, it's _slow_.

"Kagome…! Don't you ignore me, Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw Sango leaned in the balcony. "What do you want?" Kagome told her lazily. Her legs hurt. "Anything that's eatable." Sango gave Kagome the money and asked something for Rin. "How is it going so far?" She asked. She heard complains from everyone. "Is it that bad?" Everyone answered together. "One at a time!"

"It's so hard to take orders from every one of them! And when we need to fill again, they start complaining why we are taking so much time!" Rin told her. "And when they ask for so many things to eat?! Gosh, we run to make it on time!" Ayame finished.

"Also…I don't know what they are eating, so I don't know how much the change is!" Kagome whined. Sango looked at the three and at Kagura. "Well…I don't know what to do." She told them and the girls just sighed. "It's ok. It's not even your fault. Besides," Ayame told her "we choose this job." The others smiled. "I know…But we must do something." Kagura told them. "I'll think about something, then I'll ask my dad to approve it and then I'll tell you guys. Right?" The girls nodded.

"Right…I must get going. See ya!" Kagura waved and left. Sango finished her sandwich and left as well. "I have another class now!" She shouted running to the field. The girls sat there looking at the ceiling. "We must go fix the upper cafeteria. If we fix that now, we can have some time to rest…" Kagome told them.

* * *

The day went like any school day. Lunch was busier than any time. Kagura had to help the girls in order to serve everyone. Sango was giving the boys something to practice. She'd make notes in which guys should make good in the team. Kikyou had injured patients only when they had important classes. Kagura would catch two or three students out of classes and make sure they got in classes. Kagome, Ayame and Rin would stay in the cafeteria serving food and in 'free time' eating something and counting the money. 

The day finished and every student was heading home. There were students staying to play others to be in the library and five of them to detention.

---

"Man…Do you have your excuse?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they were heading to the detention room. Miroku nodded. "Yes…I couldn't sleep before getting this done but, I have the feeling this won't work." He told them. They could just look ahead.

They entered the detention room only to find Kagome seated and reading a magazine. Typical detention person, they thought. She looked at them, closed the magazine and motioned them to sit. "Right…So does any of you guys have something to say?" She asked. The looked around and Miroku volunteered himself. "I just think that…eavesdropping isn't a thing for detention. I wish I could get out of here. If you don't have a valid excuse to why we are here, I'll go out." He told Kagome not breaking the contact.

"Well…For me, eavesdropping _is_ something to give detention. You guys shouldn't listen to what people are saying." She told Miroku. "Yes…But we were just walking around the school." He debated her. "Oh, really? You guys were walking around the college…" She told him. "And, by mistake, you guys just happen to sit against the _staff_ door?" She told him with venom in her tongue. Miroku gulped. "If anything…I allow eavesdropping. I did that a lot. But it was with people I know and knew them wouldn't mind that much. Eavesdropping staff room is something I will _not_ allow." She told him. Miroku nodded and sat. "Anyone else?" She asked the room. The guys felt silent.

"Right…Now that's everything is settle, your 'detention' will be based in eavesdropping." She told them and received confused looks. "Like you guys got detention for eavesdropping…I want you guys to kneel and get your ears glued in the wall." The guys looked at her shocked. "No way am I doing that for two hours!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Well…I can consider that. Right, so if you guys don't want to do that... You boys will help me clean the room! It's so dusty here!" She told them happily. They looked at her shocking. "So you can choose; help me or stay glued in the wall." She beamed at them.

"…"

"sighWhere is the things to clean." Miroku and Kouga asked. "Its in the staff room. Ayame should be there with the stuff. All you need to do it ask." She replied. They nodded and went to ask for the things. "Will you help us or you'll just order around?" Hojo asked. "I'll help. This is my place as well." She told him smiling. "Then I'll help miroku and Kouga with the staff." He told her and went to the staff room.

"If we finish cleaning, we can get out?" Sesshoumaru asked while Kouga came with buckets of water. "If it's clean enough for my liking, yes." She answered. She looked at Inuyasha. "Keh. I don't' want to hurt my kneel." She just smiled.

The moved the desks around so they could sweep the room and then get it cleaned with a wet cloth. They moved around Kagome's desk and cleaned it with a cloth. They cleaned the desks, the walls and hte door. Kagome gave them painting and told them they were to paint the left wall with something they liked (but warned them hat in the end of the week they would paint it again, but with white). They played with paint until Kagura showed up, complaining about the pain smell coming from here. She was shocked and hissed at Kagome who just told her that in the end, they'd paint again.

When they were done, she smiled in what the left wall turned. It was her, with red flames below her. She had a dead look in her face. Next to her there was the five of them chained. It wasn't perfect, but it was worthwhile (to be more detailed her face was all messed, the guys were distorted. You cold only say it was them because of the hair colors). "Nice job. I think every two weeks you guys can draw something here. I'll buy the painting ink." She told them.

"And what makes you think we'll be here the next time?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "I just know." She told him and told them to wash out and go home. They did that and left.

---

"Girls! Come here! You guys need to see this!" She shouted from the door. The girls came and she showed the wall. "They did the perfect image of you, Kagome." Rin told her and the girls smiled.

The girls closed the school doors and headed home. If all the day is like this, they'd be dead tired.

* * *

**A/N:** Right-o! I know I'm a lazy girl and I apologize. Inspiration isn't coming because school will start and I'm 100 sure I'd like to stay home rather to be there! But no, I will still write! And I think it'll come faster (I write when I have homework to do)! 

Thankies so much for the reviews!

**Sieg1308**: I'm glad you liked

**Firey Demon Fox**: sigh school is starting for me crud! Oh, Thankies so much for that information of Musou Onigumo (now I have a plot to get him inside!). Also, the images did help me and I found some closer image so I can describe him! Thankies for the help offering, when I need, I'll e-mail you D I'm getting somewhat better at English, thank you! And I thank you deeply for the review!

**BaBeeCinaMon**: Heyas! I'm really happy you liked! There, now I changed the POV for you D I hope you liked. I really don't know how to make a good authors POV, but I'll try my best!

**Elven Kagome**: Ha, sorry for taking a while I'm lazy! I'm glad you are reading.

**Light-Chan**: Heyas neh? How are you? I also like fall to piece, I have just the part to use…But I'm putting lyrics just in important chapter, ok? Haha, that was the detention, crappy but still. I really,_ really_ At first Sight! And start using your nick now D

**x-cleverclaws-x**: Heyas! I'm glad you liked it. I'm thinking of re-writing the first chapter… Also, I'll try to find something in that show…I never heard about it.

**TC**: Heyas! This is the next!

**Jaime**: Heyas! Gah, sorry for the ling waiting! I know the detention looked crappy, but they'll have more detention, so don't' worry about that one!

**Kogas-angel**: Heyas! He what different kind of way? You liked?


	5. Adoption

**A/N REALLY IMPORTANT:** Ok, so I'm not allowed to make author note for a chapter. But it's for a REALLY good reason. I'm not in the mood to continue LHIE. So, if someone wants to continue this, pleasereview and tell me you want this! and leave your e-mail! If you want, I can send chap. 1 to 4 so you guys can move around and even re-write.

**Thanks so much** for those who _reviewed_! I appreciate! I feel honored to know that you guys took the time to review, I thank again. Thanks so much for_** Jamie**_ because you offered to beta this! Even thought you didn't have the change to do it so -- I'm sorry. But thanks again!

Ja, Manuca


End file.
